Adios amor
by DarkMat
Summary: Continuación de "Esto es una despedida". Disfruten y piensen las cosas en su vida. M.A.T


**Dije que habría una continuación…. He aquí esta. Disfruten**

Años después de lo ocurrido Perla y sus hijos fueron a Rio, conocieron a Blu y Perla sintió algo hacía el, pasado un tiempo conocieron a mas aves Perla salía con Blu y tiempo después tuvieron una relación, los hijos de Perla se fueron a otro lugar con sus parejas dejando a Perla con Blu, hubo un momento de fuerte discusión que acabo con esa relación y por su gran orgullo, ambos no se volvieron a ver.

Una mañana Blu recibió la visita de Perla, pero esta fue repentina

-Yo también sentí lo mismo que tu anoche... te espero dentro de una hora… en el club cerca del lago- dijo y se fue de inmediato, Blu quedo petrificado, su mirada estaba aterrada ya que anoche soñó con Perla, con la cual quedo con malos términos, por rencores y orgullos ambos perdieron su comunicación de pareja y su amistad. Tomo un baño, se arreglo y pensó en ir donde Rafael para avisarle y pedirle un poco de ayuda, pero prefirió dejarlo en privacidad… Total, era momento de que ambos volvieran a cruzar palabras, ya que el orgullo no debe ser eterno, ni mucho menos un castigo en juicio. Blu se dirigió al lago cerca del club, se sentó en un tronco que simulaba una banca y se puso a mirar el cielo e imaginaba que iría a pasar. ¿Qué le diría Perla?, ¿De qué le querrá hablar?. Esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del guacamayo, bajo su vista y comenzó a mirar a las aves que pasaban y entre las aves vio a Perla, esta se acercaba a Blu de una forma misteriosa, la vio extraña, sus plumas estaban poco arregladas y algo sucias y su rostro estaba algo pálida, pero tenia una sonrisa y mirada que reflejaba una paz inmensa, pero lucia tan hermosa, que parecía que salían destellos de ella. Perla quedo frente a Blu, Blu iba a habla pero Perla lo interrumpió

-Caminemos…-dijo Perla, Blu se levanto y comenzó a caminar con Perla

-He sabido que estas triste y has tenido problemas… Te he soñado llorando… Te he escuchado gritar fuera de mi casa… Y no me acercaba a Ti debido a las circunstancias, debido a tontos orgullos, yo se que tu no querías saber nada de mí… Y no te culpo… Ambos nos lastimamos demasiado, nos hicimos mucho daño y logramos alejarnos…-dijo Perla, se detuvo y miro a Blu a los ojos y los tomo de las alas

-No vengo a discutir… No vengo a pedirte perdón… Solo he venido a decirte que aunque las cosas no se arreglaron a su debido momento… Yo creo que nunca es tarde… ¿Sabes?, espere que tu vinieras a visitarme, para poder platicar… Pero nunca llegaste… El esperarte… El pensar en ti… Borró mi apetito… Se robó mis días de sol…. Y me fue venciendo poco a poco… Sin embargo guarde Fe… y dije: "El vendrá"… Mas nunca lo hiciste.. No te culpo pero si te comprendo… Se lo que sentiste anoche… Se lo que te pasó yo también lo sentía, pero con mucho mas dolor-dijo Perla y acarició la cara de Blu y a este le cayo una lagrima

-Grite mil veces tu nombre, grite mil veces perdón, que lastima que no me hayas escuchado… ¿Pero sabes amor?, creo que nunca es tarde para perdonar y si te pedí que vinieras aquí fue para entregarte eso…-dijo Perla y saco un collar con una cruz y una pluma de Perla y se la puso a Blu en el cuello

-Esto es símbolo de nuestro amor…-dijo Perla en voz baja y Blu la logró escuchar

-Esta cruz es mi cuerpo, esta cruz y pluma es lo que soy, te amo y quiero que la conserves y me recuerdes…-dijo Perla y le cayo una lagrima, Blu también lloraba, las aves los miraban y señalaban, un ave se le acerco

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto el ave, Blu lo miro

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Blu secándose las lagrimas

-Es que lo veo caminar y lo veo llorar, ¿Le sucede algo?-indago el ave

-No nada, gracias, solo estoy conversando con ella-dijo Blu señalando a Perla, el ave se retiro con una mirada extrañada

-Blu ven.. acompáñame-dijo Perla, Blu accedió y acompaño a Perla hasta su nido

-Espérame aquí-dijo Perla y entro, Blu estaba confundido, Perla nunca lo hacia esperar tanto, se quedo 10 minutos esperando y no regresaba.

De pronto escucho voces y vio salir de su nido a Nico, Pedro y Rafael llorando y con caras tristes, abrazaron a Blu y este estaba confundido

-Se nos fue… Se nos fue-dijeron todos, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Blu y entro al nido, subió al piso de arriba, entro a su habitación y vio a la mamá de Perla abrazando a su cadáver tirado en su cama. Blu con un llanto y un nudo en la garganta, le pregunto

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dígame qué es lo que paso?-dijo Blu llorando

-Dice el doctor… Que murió por de tristeza.. Ella dejo de comer… Dejo de reír… No sabemos si el desamor la alejo de todo…. No sabemos si el sentimiento de culpa la hizo infeliz… Pero te ha dejado esta carta-dijo la madre de Perla entregándole una carta, Blu la recibió y comenzó a leerla

*** Carta**

¿Sabes amor? Yo también siento lo mismo que tú…. El aire comienza a faltarme, intento gritar pero no puedo… Luces blancas iluminan mi habitación…. Me voy para siempre amor… Gracias por haber ido al lago…. Gracias por estar aquí…. Aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar… Se que ahora lo horas frente a mi… Te amo Blu

***Fin carta**

Blu miro el cadáver de Perla y le cayo una lagrima

-Perdóname tu a mi….-dijo Blu en un sollozo **Aquí acaba este fic… **

**Ojala les haya gustado…. Nos veremos en otro fic, cuídense, aprovechen el tiempo junto a las personas que aman, nunca se sabe lo que ira a pasa o que les depara el futuro, vivan la vida y sean felices. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
